Marie-Philip Poulin
| birth_place = Beaceville, QC | career_start = 2007 | website = }} }} ' Marie-Philip Poulin ' (born March 28, 1991, in Beauceville, Quebec) is a Canadian ice hockey forward, currently playing for the Boston University Terriers. Poulin was a member of the 2009–10 Hockey Canada national women's team that won the gold medal at the 2010 Olympic Winter Games in Vancouver, and had previously played for the Dawson College Blues. She has been referred to as the Sidney Crosby of women's hockey for her high level of achievement at a young age. Playing career Montreal Stars Poulin spent 2007-08 with the Montreal Stars of the Canadian Women's Hockey League. She appeared in only 16 games, but managed to lead all rookies in scoring with 22 goals and 21 assists. So dominant was she in half a season as a 16-year old rookie that she finished runner up in the CWHL Most Valuable Player vote by club captains. She was a recipient of the Montreal Canadiens scholarship program in January 2008.http://canadiens.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=489669 In 2008-09, she played with her school team (Dawson Blues women's ice hockey), but also played as an associate player with the Stars. At year's end, she helped the Stars win the Clarkson Cup over the Minnesota Whitecaps in Kingston, Ontario in March 2009. accepting a scholarship]] Hockey Canada File::MariePhilipPoulin_OPeeCheeCard.jpg|thumb|2009-10 O-Pee-Chee hockey card]] At the age of sixteen years old, she made her Team Canada debut with the Under-18 national team during a three-game exhibition series in Prince George, BC between Canada and the U.S. in the fall of 2007. Playing for Canada Red, Poulin racked up four goals and one assist in two games against Sweden's national women's team, the 2006 Olympic silver medalists. Her 2.5 points per game put her atop the all-time list for the national women's team. http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/60121/la_id/1.htm She participated at the 2008 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship in Calgary and was Canada's leading scorer. She was part of the team that won a silver medal. She finished the tournament with eight goals and six assists in five games. http://www.ctvolympics.ca/team-canada/athletes/athlete=3272/competitive-history/index.html In two seasons with Canada's national women's under-18 team, Poulin became the all-time leading scorer in U18 team history with 31 points in 17 games. She helped Canada to back-to-back silver medals at the IIHF World Women's Under-18 Championship in 2008 and 2009. She was one of four players from Quebec, (along with Melodie Daoust, Roxanne Douville, Laurie Kingsbury), that represented Canada at the 2009 IIHF World Women’s Under-18 Championship in Germany.http://www.hockey.qc.ca/headline/detail.jsp?category=1178&id=1650 She made her debut on the Canadian senior national team, earning silver at the 2009 World Championship in Hameenlinna, Finland. Poulin scored both goals during Team Canada's 2-0 win in the gold medal game against the United States at the 2010 Winter Olympics. At the end of the tournament, Poulin was named to the tournament all-star team. By claiming the gold medal at the 2012 IIHF Women's World Championship, Poulin (along with Catherine Ward) became the sixth and seventh members of the (not yet recognized by the IIHF) Triple Gold Club for Women (having won gold in the Olympic Games, the IIHF World Championships, and the Clarkson Cup). In August 2012, Poulin was named the captain of the Canadian Under-22 team that competed in an exhibition series versus the United States Under-22 squad in Calgary, Alberta. http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/197307/la_id/1.htm Boston University Poulin debuted with the Boston University Terriers women's ice hockey program during the 2010–11 season. On October 2, 2010, she scored the first goal of her NCAA career, during a 5-4 loss at North Dakota.http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/stats/2010-2011/buvnd1.html With her third shorthanded goal of the season on October 15, 2010, she tied BU’s single-season record for shorthanded tallies in just four games. She led all NCAA freshmen in goals (9) and points per game (2.00) during October 2010. In addition, she led all Hockey East freshmen in goals, assists and points, and ranked during the month. She was ranked first among all Hockey East players in shorthanded goals with three. In the first seven games of her NCAA career, she had a seven-game point-scoring streak consisting of nine goals and seven assists. http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201011/nov2wpm.php On January 22, 2011, Poulin recorded a hat trick, including two power play goals as BU prevailed over Vermont in a 4-0 win. The win was the Terriers 100th win in program history. Poulin broke BU’s single-season points record with her second goal of the game and later tied the single-season goals record with her third marker. http://hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201101/jan24wwr.pdf Career stats Hockey Canada Awards and honors *In 2010, Catherine Ward and Poulin got their numbers retired from the Dawson Blues women's ice hockey program. and Catherine Ward get their numbers retired from Dawson College.]] CWHL * CWHL Outstanding Rookie (2007-08, unanimous selection) * CWHL All-Rookie Team (2007-08) * CWHL Eastern All Stars (2007-08) * CWHL Monthly Top Scorer (October 2007) NCAA *Hockey East Pure Hockey Player of the Week (Week of October 18, 2010)http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201010/oct18wwr.php *Hockey East Rookie of the Month (October 2010)http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201011/nov2wpm.php *Hockey Pro Ambitions Rookie of the Week (Week of December 13, 2010) http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201012/dec13wwr.php *Hockey East Pro Ambitions Rookie of the Week, (Week of January 3, 2011) http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201101/jan3wwr.pdf *Runner-Up, Hockey East Pro Ambitions Rookie of the Month (December 2010)http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201101/jan4wpm.pdf *Hockey East Pro Ambitions Rookie of the Week (Week of January 24, 2011) http://hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201101/jan24wwr.pdf IIHF and Olympics , Kim St. Pierre, Marie-Philip Poulin, Gina Kingsbury, Carla MacLeod and Haley Irwin proudly display their Olympic rings.]] * IIHF Women's World Hockey Championship silver medallist (2008, 2009) http://www.ctvolympics.ca/team-canada/athletes/athlete=3272/career-highlights/index.html * 2008 IIHF Under-18 World Championship, Top Forward * 4 Nations Cup gold medallist (2009) *Vancouver 2010 Olympics, Media All-Star Teamhttp://www.iihf.com/nc/home-of-hockey/news/news-singleview/article/meghan-agosta-named-mvp.html References Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:2010 Olympian Category:Boston University Terriers women's ice hockey players Category:Dawson College Blues women's ice hockey players Category:Clarkson Cup champions Category:Montreal Stars players Category:Born in 1991 Category:2014 Olympian